Different Past, Shared Pain
by SarcasmSupreme
Summary: Cody, an only child, uses technology as an escape from his loneliness and feelings of worthlessness. Sammy, Amy's twin sister, shuts people out to avoid the pain of rejection. Maybe the two have more in common than they thought? *One-Shot*


**So I just came up with this nice little one shot out of nowhere when bored yesterday, so I decided to write it! After discovering Codammy through the fic Total Drama Unfinished Business (Which you should totally read btw), I instantly fell in love with the ship. So this is my contribution to one of the most underrated ships of all time, Cody and Sammy!**

 **If you enjoyed this story, be sure to check out The Total Drama My Way series, which I've dedicated a lot of time and effort to! It would means lot!**

 **Also, to those waiting for me to update Second Twin's Second Chance… Please stop waiting. As of yesterday, that fic was officially discontinued. I just stopped caring about the ship, not to mention, the characters were actually really badly written.**

 **If you enjoy the story, please leave a review and a favorite, as it means THE WORLD to me! Now that I have that out of the way, I present to you: Different Pasts. Shared Pain.**

The night prior to the Canadian launch of Pahkitew Island, Chris invited all the former contestants to a launch party. He rented a massive ballroom on a beach somewhere in the caribbean, and made sure everyone had a fancy outfit that fit their personality and color scheme. Most of the people there jovelly ate and conversed with each other. Duncan and Scott fought over Courtney, much to her delight, which she did her best to hide. Dave and Sky both stole fleeting glances, full of pain and frustration, until people decided enough was enough, and pushed them together, forcing them to make up, and towards the later of the night, making out.

Of course, while most were having were all having a great time, some sulked alone. Outside two grand, glass doors, a short, blue-eyed, chestnut haired college student in a traditional black suit and tie sulked alone, his head in between his crossed arms, which rested on the balconies elegant railing. He stared blankly into the crashing waves, which came in, and slowly receded.

"I don't know why I got my hopes up," The chestnut haired boy sighed, raising his head to stare at the full moon, it's pale light obscured by a lone cloud. He sniffled, barely holding back a tear. "I'm so pathetic. How could I not see it after all these years?!" He chastises himself, letting a tear fall from his eyes and banging his head against the railing, seeming to not care about the pain that ensued. "I really am an idiot…" He chuckled, forcing a painful smile.

"Oh," Another voice interrupted the college student's self pity, causing him to raise his head. "I didn't realize someone had already claimed the balcony to mope already," The rather high pitched, and feminine voiced, just as, if not more, defeated than him, despite their attempt to make a light hearted joke.

"No, don't worry, there's more than enough room for two," He chuckled, turning to face the newcomer, making eye contact. The voice belonged to a girl with blonde hair ending just above her shoulders, and a clear pretty face. The two held eye contact for what seemed like, eternity, before the girl shuffled nervously in her red gown, pulling her similarly colored eyes away from his.

"Sorry, I'll go somewhere else…" She began to turn around. "I don't want to annoy you…"

"Why don't you stay?" The brown haired teen suggested. "We've both got something on our mind anyway; why not mope around together," He shrugged. "I'm Cody, by the way," He extended his hand out towards her.

"Oh, I remember you!" the blonde realized, letting out a gasp. "I routed for you back during World Tour!" Her lips curled upwards in a small smile, recalling the time she spent watching the musical season. "It's too bad you had to go up against Alejandro in the tie-breaker," She sighed.

"Yeah, a lot of people said that," Cody shook his head, a bittersweet smile. "Everyone said their hopes were crushed the moment they learned me and Alejandro tied," He sighed, raising his head from his arms to meet the girl's eyes when she came over to the railing to join him. "Honestly, hearing that felt worse than actually losing!" He laughed half-heartedly.

"Actually, for what it's worth, I thought you had a chance at beating him in the tie-breaker," The girl assured him. "I'm Same- Sammy," She stammered.

"Oh, that's a nice name!" Cody responded. "You must be one of the contestants if you are here. So what brings you out here to sulk with the loser to end all losers? Why not be celebrating with everyone else on your big debut?"

"If you are the king of losers, I don't think I'd be that far off," Sammy shook her head, a bittersweet smile creeping across her face. "Maybe I'd be the queen!" She giggled.

"I don't know about that!" Cody disagreed. "Your pretty, funny, and seem pretty sociable! I'm surprised the other guys would leave you alone!"

Sammy sighed. "You know there's more to being liked than looks and humor right?" She asked him.

"Really? I don't really see it…" The geek sulked, staring off into the distance.

"What happened in there?" Sammy wondered, scooching a little closer to the well dressed boy. "You usually seem pretty upbeat, even after you got mauled by a bear and lost in the final three!"

"I suppose those times I was simply wearing a mask so people wouldn't be weirded out by me," He shrugged it off again.

Sammy didn't seem to by it. "Did it have something to do with… Oh I don't know… Gwen?" She guessed, tapping her chin. Cody didn't respond verbally, but his body did, tensing up at the mention of the Goth's name. "Bingo!" The cheerleader exclaimed. "So what happened with Gwen?" She narrowed her eyes at Cody, moving her face in close.

"Nothing, I swear!" The geek lied, turning away from Sammy's sharp eyes, visibly shaken. "Why do you care anyway? I'm just an annoying pervert…" He mumbled, almost inaudibly.

Almost.

"An annoying pervert?" Sammy cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Did… did Gwen call you that?!" Her eyes lit up in shock. "She seemed so happy when I noticed her earlier…"

"I thought so long after All-Star's, she'd be willing to give me a chance…" He explained, his eyes dull recalling the experience.

" _Damnit Cody!" Gwen fumed, pulling at her hair with both hands. I thought you were actually my friend!"_

" _But, Gwen, I am you friend!" Cody tried to reason. "I do respect you-"_

" _No, you obviously fucking don't!" The goth cut him off in her fit of rage. "I thought for once, there was a guy who didn't talk to me solely to get up my fucking skirt!"_

" _Gwen, I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"_

" _You didn't realize? Of course you didn't realize!" Gwen slapped him hard across the face, eliciting a yelp from the shorter boy. "You didn't realize because instead of thinking with your head, you thought with you dick! Just like you did back on the island all those years ago, you annoying pervert!" She pinched her forehead in frustration. "Never fucking talk to me again!" She ordered before stomping off._

"Oh… I'm so sorry Cody!" Sammy choked back a tear. "I didn't realize…"

"It's fine," He reassured her. "Its my fault for not realizing".

"No, it is obviously not okay!" Sammy objected. "No one should be treated like that… well…" She rubbed her arm nervously, recalling what'd happened to her previously that night.

"Well what?" Cody wondered, looking up. "Since I opened up to you, why don't you confide in the good ol' Codemeister?" He joked good-naturedly, hiding his obvious sadness.

Sammy sighed. "I suppose it's only fair!" She agreed. "What happened tonight was, well, it was more of an extension of what's been going on my entire life" The cheerleader explained, prompting Cody to raise a curious eyebrow. "My twin sister Amy has treated me as the 'lesser' twin ever since we turned… I don't know, twelve?" She started, looking to the side, unable to meet the tech geek's eyes.

"Really? No one stopped her? Told her off?" Cody wondered, taken aback.

"Yeah… I guess my parents assumed it was just a phase," She guessed, making an attempt to meet Cody's wide, friendly blue eyes. "But it never stopped, and eventually people just came to accept it, and she started calling me Samey" The cheerleader shivered, remembering the horrible name. "It's no big deal really!" Sammy hastily added.

"Seems like a big deal to me!" Cody argued. "If you are feeling as bad as I am right now, it must've caused something to happen!"

"Well…" She trailed off. "She decided to play a cruel prank, and embarrassed me in front of everyone before I came out here!"

"What did she do?" Cody wondered, his eyes shining with serious concern for the blonde, recalling the horrible experiences he had with bullies back in high school.

"Well… She convinced Chris to show embarrassing photos of me… in a room full of press reporters," Sammy sighed. "It was payback for pretending to be her on the island and pulling a switcheroo after she tried to get me eliminated".

Cody couldn't do anything but wince out of sympathy for the younger teen's pain. "I… I can't imagine being abused by a sibling…" He murmured. "All these years I wished I had a brother or sister to talk to".

"And I've wished I could be an only child like you!" Sammy sighed, reading the geek's mind. "Strange how things work out, isn't it?" She giggled.

"Heh, yeah!" Cody let out a genuine laugh, causing Sammy to also break out into an all out laughing fit.

After what seemed like minutes to the unlikely friends, a voice broke the laughter.

"Hey, Cody!" A familiar female voice called out.

"G-Gwen?!" Cody's expression turned from one of joy to a pained one in an instant, and he stared down at the ground.

"Cody, I need to talk to you- oh," Gwen noticed the geek leaning against the balcony railing with Sammy. "Sorry to interrupt!"

Sammy, who'd calmed down from her previous laughing fit, looked up. "Oh, hey Gwen!" The cheerleader shot the goth a glare.

"Um, sorry if I did anything to offend you… um…"

"Sammy" The blonde informed her. "And I'm not the one you should apologize to!" She gestured to Cody, who'd scooched all the way towards the corner, trying to hide in the shadows.

"I know," Gwen dropped her head in shame, before walking over to where Cody hid himself away. "Cody, I didn't mean what I said in there," She crouched down, putting herself on the same level as the balled up geek. "You are a great guy, and an amazing friend!" The Goth reached her pale hand out, lightly resting it on his.

"I've always just annoyed you…" Cody mumbled, not raising his head up from his knees. "You're just trying to be nice…"

"Cody, you know for a fact I don't show kindness simply for the sake of making people think I like the," Gwen deadpanned. "I really do think of you as a great friend, and I would hate to lose you as one!" She pulled him in for a big hug; a rarity from the goth. "I'm just…Its just that whenever I date guys, things always go badly for me…"

"Maybe it's cause you date the wrong type of guys," Sammy interjected, causing Gwen and Cody to look over at her. Realising what she said, Sammy tried to shrink herself away, though neither Gwen nor Cody broke their gazes at her. Realizing she need to explain herself, she twirled a bit of blonde hair with her hand. "O-Oh, well I just meant that you've always gone for the 'cool' types, and that you should try something else…" The blonde let out a nervous giggle.

"Yeah, I know," Gwen sighed. "I kinda realized that after All Stars with the whole Duncan thing," The goth admitted. "But… part of the reason I got so mad is that I just, well, see you as a little brother," She explained. "And because of that, you are one of the few people I allow myself support from".

"Really?" Cody's head shot up from his knees in surprise. "I thought you hated me!"

"Cody, if I hated you I would've blocked your number a long time ago!" Gwen rolled her eyes playfully, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Ever since that canoe trip, I've seen you as a reliable guy, even if you were a giant pervert back then!"

"Thanks Gwen," Cody smiled. "Everything is good between us, right?" The tech geek wondered.

"Yes, everything is good," Gwen affirmed. "Alright, I'll leave you two be," The goth winked at Sammy before strutting back into the ballroom.

"Sammy… thanks, for that," Cody rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"For what?" The cheerleader blushed, recalling Gwen's suggestive wink just moments earlier, knowing exactly what she implied. "I just made a few dumb comments… It really wasn't anything special!" She dismissed.

"No, seriously, your comments steered the conversation in a way that really helped me out!" Cody disagreed, standing up and walking over towards Sammy. "I owe you one!" He wrapped her arms around her, holding her for a second, before letting go of Sammy, whose face burned redder than her dress.

They just leaned against the railing together, in content silence. "You're good at hacking right?" Sammy asked out of the blue, turning to make eye contact with the geek.

"Yeah, I am!" Cody nodded. "Why?" Sammy grinned wickedly.

"I know how we're going to get payback!"

Hours later, around 11:45 PM, only fifteen minutes before the press got a sneak peak at the debut of the new highly anticipated season of Total Drama, the lights of the ballroom suddenly died, and the stage lights came to life, dancing around the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A modified voice reverberated around the room. "One girl here has spent the past few years doing nothing but hurting another!" He began ominously. "And it's not you Heather," They added, causing the Queen Bee to roll her eyes. "They have abused their single victim for years, despite being related by blood," At this, Amy's eyes went wide. "Tonight, they decided to reveal very personal information in the form of topless pictures in order to embarrass and degrade them," The lights began to focus around a single point.

"I do not plan to stoop so low," The voice declared after a brief pause. "Instead, you should relive the shame of how you've treated someone who's not only your own flesh and blood, but your twin too!" The lights circled around their unknown focal point, flashing off and on to create a disorienting effect. Suddenly, the lights shut off completely, drowning the room in a suspense consisting of a blend of darkness, mystery, and silence.

" _AMY!_ " The altered voice announced, every stage light flashing on and focused on the mean twin.

"Wh-what the hell?!" The blonde screeched, searching around. "Who's behind this sick joke?!" She stomped her heels, which echoed across the room.

"I'd like everyone to turn their attention from the monster to the screen," The lights shifted from Amy to the screen where the mean twin revealed the nice sister's topless photos. "I will now show evidence of Amy's abuse of her sister… _Sammy_!" The voice growled, the stage lights shutting off as the screen came to life, a countdown winding down from three… to two… to one… to zero.

The screen went dark for a moment, and then, flashed back to life. The scene was Amy, filming what looked like a Flashchat story by a pool.

"Hey everyone, look how stupid and fat Sammy looks in that stupid second hand swimsuit!" Amy mocked, gesturing to a faded white one piece Sammy had to wear that day.

The clips continued to play, ranging from Amy making fake love letters to trick her sister, to stealing her homework before class, to simple mocking like in the first clip.

The press ate it up, and the gasps from the cast demonstrated the impact.

Outside the ballroom, Sammy and Cody around a gaming laptop, trying to stifle giggles as they watched the many reactions of those in the ballroom. Especially those of Sammy's castmates, which were a mix of shock, guilt, and disgust; towards Amy, and themselves.

The two exchanged warm smiles, staring into each others eyes. Cody and Sammy both reached out and grasped the other's hand, lost in the moment.

Two people with seemingly nothing in common, from completely different backgrounds and with completely different histories, discovered something that day. They found a shared pain that could have destroyed them. A history of being mocked, humiliated, and left completely alone.

They found each other.

 **Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, let me know by leaving a review, and leaving a favorite too! Remember, if you enjoyed this story, be sure to check out the Total Drama My Way series! I started it in eighth grade, and I owe much of my improvement as a writer to that series!**


End file.
